I Thought You Saved Me
by MyUnlikelyHero
Summary: Sam rescues a boy being attacked in an alley. But does he really save him? Story is better than the summary. Please read. Warnings inside. M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

Warnings: Character death- NOT SAM! Sadness. Violence. Semi-descript rape. Trigger warning!

Sam Winchester was walking back to his apartment when he heard a strange sound coming from the alleyway. At first, he didn't hear it; his mind was occupied on the semi-finals that where rapidly approaching, the reason for him being out at almost two thirty in the morning. First, he thought it was the snuffling of a stray dog, but a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach prodded him to check. As he stepped closer, he heard the whimpers and slapping of skin on skin. Sam stayed quiet and unnoticed until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley after walking under the bright college street lamps.

The sight made Sam's stomach turn. Four men stood in a half circle, while one held a girl's hands stretched painfully tight above her head. The last man was pulling roughly on the girl's short cropped hair, groaning slamming his cock hard into the her with a brutal force that made Sam cringe and he almost thought he was going to get sick, until he yelled out.

"Hey! You sick fucks, get off of her!" The one that was pounding into the captive didn't seem to notice and kept going. Several of the men ran off, after Sam knocked the first man out with a well placed punch to the head. He grabbed the man's hair, effectively pulling him off and out of his victim. Sam tossed the man hard into the wall, and started hitting him, again and again, until the man was as limp and unmoving as the kid he had just been raping. Sam rushed to the kid's side before flipping … him? What the fuck?

The boy was unresponsive to Sam's touches as he examined him for life threatening injuries. Not seeing any, he moved to the boy's face, examining the head wound that was bleeding profusely. Sam forced himself not to react, remembering that head wounds bleed a lot. He lifted the kid's head into his own lap, stroking his hair and trying to get him to respond; to do anything other than stare weakly through those clouded over, half-lidded eyes. When the boy started shivering, Sam pulled off his over shirt and draped it over him.

"It's okay, kid. Those guys aren't going to hurt you any more. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy blinked, and Sam took this time to study him, not wanting to move the kid until he was a little more responsive. Sam was raised from childhood to be hesitant about hospitals and paused before considering taking the boy in.

The kid was probably around his age; a cute little Twink. He was small, but toned with tight muscles that didn't bulge. His hair was long and messy, worn in his eyes, and was a dark color, like black coffee. His eyes, under the cloudy haze, where the same dark brown.

"Kid, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. But if you don't snap out of it soon, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Please say something, kid." After another few moments of more silence, Sam was about to give up and settle himself into taking the kid to get help.

"Th-they're go-gone?" His voice was soft and quiet, barely a whisper. Sam swiped the bangs out of the boy's eyes with a gentle hand.

"Yeah, they're gone. They can't hurt you now."

"Are you waiting for a fuck with me too?" The boy's voice sounded scared and lost. It almost broke Sam's heart.

"No, I won't hurt you. I swear." The boy nodded silently, and it was beginning to worry Sam.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tyler." Tyler was struggling up into a semi-sitting position and leaned against Sam's chest, trying to stop shivering. He ignored the feeling of fluids leaking out from his abused hole. He hurt and the shivering just kept getting worse.

"Hey, Ty. Can I call you Ty?" At the boy's subtle nod, Sam continued, "My name's Sam Winchester. I think we need to get you to a hospital. Can I take you there? They can take care of you." A broken 'okay' escaped the boys lips and was almost lost in Sam's chest.

"This is going to hurt a little, okay? I'm sorry." Sam helped Ty sit up on his own and fixed the shirt around his shoulder, buttoning the top up. Sam had begun to worry more as he saw the puddle of blood and cum from where the boy had been sitting.

"Oh, god. How many of them…" Sam stopped when he realized that he had spoken out loud. He almost swore when Ty violently flinched away. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." Ty settled in Sam's arms again, and Sam was glad to feel his breathing even out, though he was still shaking. Sam carried Ty to the hospital, though it might have been better to call a cab. Or the cops. Yeah, that might have been the better choice. As he entered through the door, he yelled out, through the seemingly empty waiting room.

"Hey! I need some help here! Somebody help!" A nurse came running from down the hallway, a new coffee stain on her scrubs.

"Holy shit!" She screeched, eyes wide. Sam could only imagine how this looked. Ty was bleeding and beaten, bruises already growing on his wrists. His head had finally stopped gushing and left a trail from his left temple down into his hair, and another leading down his face and neck, to disappear under the collar of the barrowed shirt.

"Okay, okay, uh, follow me! Just, uh, you two stay in here and I'll call in a doctor!" The nurse rushed them into an empty room that was just down the hallway. Sam held the kid's hand for the forty five minutes it took the hospital to get a doctor. He was afraid to leave Ty alone, the kid was shaking and crying now, suddenly scared out his wits.

He screamed when the doctor and nurse came in, cringing into Sam's side. The doctor stepped forward to begin the trembling man's examination.

"No! Don't touch me, please!" Ty tightened his grip on Sam's shirt, his knuckles turning white.

"Nurse! We need a sedative here." The doctor was calm, as if he saw screaming rape victims every day.

"Tyler! Ty, please, you need to calm down. The doctor just wants to help you. Those men hurt you badly, and we need to see if you're okay." Ty finally looked up at Sam, the first time since the alley. His eyes where the same dark brown that Sam had imagined. They were wide and pleading, brimming with tears. He was scared and hurt, and cold. He just wanted to go home and be okay.

"Don't let them hurt me?" He whispered softly, tears threatening to overflow.

"No, baby. I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Ty nodded and pulled himself away, letting the doctor come near and the nurse usher Sam out.

The examination was brutal, as sterile and cold as the hospital hallways. It was another two hours before the tests where done and the police showed up. They questioned each boy separately, first Ty and them Sam, before cross checking their stories. The burliest cop followed Sam to another exam room, demanding a semen sample, 'simply a precaution.'

"I was walking back to my dorm from my brother's house when two men pulled me into the alley way and-" Ty's story was interrupted by a police officer with a weasel face.

"And you didn't see these men coming? Wouldn't they have been obvious? Had you taken any drugs before you left your 'brother's?"

"No. They where hiding in that alley and pulled me in when I walked by. I didn't notice them before that. Me and my brother had gotten into a fight and I was crying. I just didn't notice them. God, I was so stupid." The young man broke into tears, sobbing into his knees, which were curled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked even younger than his barely-21.

"Easy, kid. Tell me what happened next."

"There- there were more men waiting further in the alley. I'm not sure, maybe three or four more. And they- they threw me against the wall, and things get a little fuzzy after that. The next thing I really remember is Sam carrying me here."

"You don't know what happened in between?" Ty hesitated before answering. The cop was making him nervous.

"I- I remember it, kind of. It's just not real clear. They- they where, um, you know… they where hurting me. And then suddenly, the guy that was, uh, he was… in me… and this new guy, Sam, was pulling him out of me." The cop questioning him, interrupted again.

"And by 'hurting you,' you mean…?"

"They where beating me up. And they-" Ty swallowed down more tears, "they where taking turns raping me."

"And by 'inside,' you mean, what?"

"The guy that was… the one that was fucking me." Ty started to tear up again, and the officer rolled his eyes. This punk got him out of his warm bed at bum-fuck in the morning, because he was 'attacked' by a few guys? The kid was gay anyways, what did it matter? Gay guys loved taking it up the ass, the more the merrier.

"And then?" Ty wiped his eyes on the scrubs that the doctor had given him.

"Then the guys where gone, and Sam was covering me up with his "Alright. Can you describe your attackers?" The kid shook his head.

"It happened really fast. First it was dark and I was upset. And then it was all kinda freaky. I- I'm sorry. Maybe- maybe Sam got a good look at them."

"Yeah, alright. That's it. Have a good night." The officer was quick to leave, and the nurse brought Sam back in, handing him the plaid over shirt Sam had brought Ty in, in. She suggested that Sam stay with him for at least tonight, maybe a longer, and that they made 'such an amazing couple. Sam, you're so supportive!'

Sam walked Ty back to his dorm before going to his own apartment across campus. The men had been found and identified by both Sam and Ty, but Sam never saw the kid again.

He read about the trial in the papers, and his stomach dropped when the men had been found innocent. A week later, Ty was found in a different alley way, stripped of his clothes, with signs of 'sexual assault by at least five men.' He died in the hospital the next day from 'various injuries that had been caused during the attack.' Sam dropped the newspaper in a rush to get to the bathroom before he puked up his breakfast. Then he called his brother and apologized for leaving him like he did.


End file.
